Heart Not Absent
by DirectionOfTime
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are secretly  sex-buddies and Kakashi has just return from a particularly stressful three week mission, one-shot with a lemon...


**..**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Heart not Absent<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi is fatigued, sweaty and above all, pissed off; as he and his team were finally on the return journey to Konoha. It has been a long three and a half week mission, it had been a success – but unfortunately his team were rookie Chuunins and Kakashi (as a sort of punishment) had been the one to break them into their first B-class mission. He may well not have minded quite so much if the two team members hadn't spent the entire past two days discussing who they were 'returning to'. One of them, apparently, has a girlfriend whilst the other was significantly more liberal with whom he directs his 'attentions' to, and said Chuunin was happily discussing who he'd like to celebrate his return with,<p>

"Heh, maybe I should get an injury and have that sexy pink medic to give me the once over,"

"Haha, yea, she's a pretty thing... you reckon that hair's natural?"

"Dunno... but I think I'm gonna find out and if she's not... well, she'll have to be punished," The other Chuunin laughs in response as Kakashi keeps his face passive whilst he resists the urge to connect his fist to the young man's nose. Not only for speaking about his teammate and long-ago student in such unsavoury terms, but also for the fact that, despite his current relationship with Sakura, he feels deep anger at the man's words; and anger due the fact he has no right to tell the Chuunin to back off.

For the past six months, he has been sleeping with Sakura – there was no romance involved, more like a mutual agreement that they were happy to provide each other with sexual relief. It was an interesting experience for Kakashi, who was used to the occasional one-night-stands to relieve his tension, to having a regular partner who knew his preferences and what turned him on.

Whilst she was still able to surprise him – it really was something he was unused to, but was also something which gave him a deeper pleasure than he might have expected as well as a sense of satisfaction which had previously been alien to him. Sakura, it turned out, did have a perverse and rather kinky side (albeit well hidden) combined with her natural intelligence – which nicely fitted in with Kakashi's wealth of knowledge meant things stayed interesting to say the least. Their secretive sneaking to ensure that _no one_ knew merely made their meetings all the more exciting.

As they land down in front of the gates, it was only mid-morning which gave Kakashi plenty of time to relax before finding Sakura later in the evening; he nods to the guards as they walk through and heading towards the Hokage's office. All too soon they're tracing the halls, which were fairly quiet, Kakashi could see the young, black-haired Chuunin in front of him craning his neck,

"That girl, do you think she'll be around?" The second Chuunin shot him a look, which Kakashi carefully observes from behind them over the top of _Icha Icha Tactics, _

"Yea, sure, baka, she must have set up a clinic here in the Hokage's office," Although his voice is filled with sarcasm, it seems to be lost on the dark haired one,

"Ehehe, she's giving one of the Jounin a 'once over', maybe," He looks over his own shoulder meeting Kakashi's unreadable gaze, "Kakashi-Taichou, you wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?"

"Where 'who' is?" Kakashi knew, of course, but they were close enough to be over heard by Tsunade, and the Jounin hopes that the Hokage would pummel the boy for him;

"Ya know, that sexy pink haired medic," One knocks on the door to Tsunade's office and Kakashi notes that her voice is eerily calm,

"Hmm... no, I don't think I do know where she is, you could ask Tsunade-sama, though," As the Chuunin opened the door, the dark haired one blanches slightly as he saw a look on the Hokage's face,

"Report,"

"Mission was a success and we ran into almost no trouble,"

"Good, dismissed... except for _you_," Tsunade shoots the young dark haired Chuunin a fierce look as Kakashi and the other two file out of the room, a quiet, internal smirk grace Kakashi, as he leaves the Hokage tower in a plume of smoke. He reappears in his apartment, breathing a quiet sigh of relief to be free of the two Chuunins and for the opportunity to take a shower – which he wastes no time in taking advantage of.

Eventually refreshed, redressed and satisfied that the rather nasty bruise on his shoulder was nothing more serious than it looked, he picked up _Icha Icha Violence_, which he hadn't read in a while and took himself off to first find lunch – perhaps a bento – and then to visit the memorial. Not a bad way to spend an afternoon, he supposes as his lazy footsteps take him down towards central Konoha; his thoughts find themselves directed at Sakura (helped, slightly by inspiration for new positions) and he hopes that she is free tonight and not too tired.

He has missed her while away for so long, and not only for the easy team work that they had together but also the quiet maturity she holds – something completely lost the two Chuunins of his most recent mission – but also her general company; they'd known each other for some ten years now and Kakashi found himself very comfortable with her. This is always a blessing – whether on a mission where he didn't have to think twice about teamwork or when they were both around and he has an extremely pleasurable means of ridding his tension and (increasingly for his long missions without her) sexual frustration. Maybe he'd take a chance and visit Sakura a little earlier that usual tonight.

He finds lunch and takes himself off to the training grounds to find a quiet, secluded tree to eat in peace and catch up on some reading with out irritating background noise. Kakashi, although an elusive and extremely private man, enjoys being outside and in the wilderness; it gives him an odd sense of peace when comes to fending for himself while on missions. The calm of the air between the trees speaks of a quiet that doesn't exist anywhere else, it whispers of a serenity that speaks of sleep rather than death and calm rather than silence. It was an endless fascination for a man who, at best, held an unsteady hand on his peace with the world. Kakashi finishes off the last of his bento, extremely grateful that he is on such good terms with the man on the stall he buys them from (as he always gives Kakashi an extra egg roll).

* * *

><p>Sakura had awoken unusually early that day, despite it being her day off and decided that it would be a good idea to get some training in and build up her strength and stamina. Having worked so many hours at the hospital and on various research projects that her time for physical training was extremely limited. Although Kakashi didn't do a bad job of keeping her up to scratch with her stamina training, her physical skills aren't as good as she expects them to be; although it was only the early afternoon, the day has already been put to good use.<p>

She could feel her exhaustion and fatigue, which was taking its toll - she'd already made a mistake and managed to gash her side, it wasn't bad, only a graze really, but she was bleeding. Ignoring it, she continues on working on her ninjutsu – which has always been less than stellar and put into practice some of the more advanced Jutsus she knows, it reflects just how much she deserves her title of 'Jounin'.

Sakura has always been intelligent but it took the loss of Sasuke and the departure of Naruto to harden her resolve and send her down the path of determination which she's followed without a doubt for the past eight and a half years, after she began training with Tsunade. Although her specialty is medicine, Sakura couldn't completely give up working in the field although she hadn't taken many missions, they are always a welcome change to the grind of her hospital-research duality.

Although Kakashi too is a welcome distraction and brings with him such a relief – their nights together represented something so alien to her typical straight up-and-down life (and from the chaste and innocent, albeit fiery temperament she puts across) that no one would suspect how daring or passionate she becomes.

There was something so enticing and dangerous, that only one person ever saw that side and that person was someone she trusted almost implicitly. Sakura likes Kakashi a great deal; she's known him for a long time and if there was one thing she knows about that man, it's that he can be trusted. On the battle field, he is certain, strong and precise, he always follows through that which he promises (even if he can be a little late from time to time, for a less formal or less threatening situation); it was always a source of great amusement to Sakura – to find his surprisingly playful streak which was matched by her own. She can't help but feel a flash of smug pride at how she manages to surprise him and keep him rather enraptured by her perverted vein.

The sudden sound of rain catches her attention as it begins to fall fast nearly blinding her vision as her body temperature plummets and the weak bandage she'd placed on her side faltered as it soaks through quickly and fresh blood seeps out. She hadn't bothered to heal it as she wanted to conserve her chakra for jutsus other than those of a medical persuasion; feeling soaked to the skin in a matter of seconds, she thinks it's probably best to call an end to her training session, deciding on one last chakra enhanced kick for good measure.

As she lines up against the post, she pulls out a kunai and turns her back to the post, organizing her chakra to both her right foot and right hand, spinning around sharply, she bent her left knee enabling her to angle her kick up, ripping off the top half of the post and sending it flying high into the sky, as she immediately followed up by sending her chakra into her fist, helping to direct the kunai, but not before she feels a familiar chakra presence. Unable to control her immediate irritation she flings the kunai and inadvertently drains almost all of the last of her chakra, sinking to her knees, cursing the appearance of the man behind her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yea, fine, really,"

"You don't look alright," He pushes, grabbing her by the shoulders and getting into her line of vision, a concerned look on his face,

"Shinji-kun, I'm fine, really,"

"No, I should take you home," Although he wasn't a bad guy, there was something about him that Sakura didn't like, he was only a Chuunin and a year or two younger than herself. Sakura tries to steady herself but her strength is fading fast, and before she can stop herself, her consciousness left and she slumps forward.

* * *

><p>Kakashi had been sat in the crook of the tree his book open, but his eye focuses on the woman training in front of him; he suppresses his chakra and remains hidden, knowing how she doesn't like to be watched when training alone. She's improved immensely in the last few years and her chakra control obviously hasn't faltered.<p>

As soon as the rain begins, Kakashi finds his feet whilst pocketing his book, guessing that Sakura would soon leave too; he observes her last trick of a chakra kick followed up by a kunai, Kakashi guesses that it must have been chakra enhanced as well. He tenses seeing her collapse to her knees and the damn Chuunin crouches by her side, Kakashi doesn't like the how close the boy is to her, _what is he doing just sitting there? Did Tsunade really not scare him off her?_ Kakashi squats, ready to leap in. As the boy just sits there for a moment, with a limp Sakura in his arms, he looks up, the rain blinding him momentarily to the figure in front of him,

"K-Kakashi-Taichou," Sakura is lifted from his arms in a flash, and held closely to the Jounin's chest, with his arms under her shoulders and knees,

"I'll take her home," Kakashi won't stand for a sleaze like this anywhere near her, even as just a friend;

"B-but-"

"Go home, Shinji," The boy gets to his feet, but Kakashi has already leapt away, the rain falls harder as Kakashi clutches her a little tighter, feeling just how cold her skin is,

"Kakashi-sensei!" A sudden voice to his left, forcing his attention and his footsteps off their current task;

"Naruto,"

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" Kakashi forces a smile he doesn't feel;

"She just chakra-depleted from training, I'll take her to my place and get her warmed up," Naruto looks suspicious,

"Hmm, I could take her home,"

"It's fine, Naruto, my place isn't far and besides, I want to get her out of the rain as soon as possible, don't worry, she'll be back on her feet in a few hours or so," He forces another grin as Naruto nods and they take off in separate directions. Kakashi lands with a thump by front of his door, fishing out his key and letting them into the apartment. Whilst closing the door behind him, he accidentally slams it and wakes Sakura in the process;

"Hmm... Kakashi?" She opens her eyes a little, her fatigue still clearly evident in her groggy voice;

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..." She shifts a little, as Kakashi sets her back to the floor, keeping one arm around her waist as she sways slightly,

"What happened..? I remember Shinji-kun interrupting my training and then..." She trails off, finding his gaze, which was solid and unreadable,

"I was in the vicinity and saw you collapse, I thought you'd be safer here than with him," His eye drifts down to her side, now seeing the blood, and noticing some on his flak jacket as well, "Sakura, you're injured,"

"Hmm? Oh," She moved her hand to her side, a minute twitch of pain visible on her face as she can feel it has opened up again, fresh blood rushes to the surface, "Shit, don't worry, it's only a graze really... you wouldn't happen to have a med-kit would you?" Her questions are essentially asked to her hands as she takes note of how muddy they are, Kakashi slips off his _zori_ and motions for Sakura to do the same; he then directs her further into his apartment with one hand on her waist, careful to avoid her wound. He leads her straight into the bathroom, as he unzips his jacket and leaves it in a sodden puddle on the floor,

"C'mon, you need to get warmed up," Sakura notices how her hands are shaking slightly whilst tugging on the small zip on the front of her top, she really _is_ cold; more so than she thought and it is difficult to get her hands to follow the instructions she's giving them. Kakashi is down to just his boxers by the time she has removed her shirt and is pulling off her skirt as Kakashi turns on the water for the shower, as he turns back, he tugs at the wrappings around her chest, his eye falling over the scrape just below her ribs, and feels eased that it isn't a bad wound. He yanks off the last of his clothing and steps under the water, feeling that it was warm enough; he waits as she sheds the last of her clothing and pulls her under the spray and straight into his arms. He holds her tight to him for a moment,

"I missed you," He murmurs into her ear as one hand reaches for the small bar of soap on the little self and begins to lather it in his hands, his forearms holding her in place against him as best they can; as his hands rub up and down her back she shifts,

"I missed you too," She leans back as his hands move around her waist, careful to avoid her injury and begins to slide over her stomach; before long up between her breasts leaving a small trail of bubbles behind. He can't help himself any longer and moves closer to capture her lips, she returns the kiss, but he can still sense her fatigue and doesn't push as much as his groin would like him too. She kisses back and he remembers how much he likes her kisses and how much he's missed them; his hands again reach for the soap and she steps forward, pulling herself flush against him with her arms slipping around him and in doing so deepening the kiss.

He has to force himself to remember that the purpose of getting her into the shower is to raise her body temperature and wash away the grime; as much as his hands are desperate to wander he runs them only over her shoulders, neck and face to wash away all the dirt. After all, there'll be time later for the naughty things Kakashi has in mind, and it will be better when she's re-energized – no matter how tempting she looks here. Sakura breaks the kiss to move down his neck; it doesn't take her long to notice the injury he's carrying, just above his left clavicle over the top of his shoulder;

"Kakashi... you're injured too," She meets his gaze almost immediately, the worry evident in her voice and expression;

"It's only a small bruise, nothing serious," He observes her eyebrows twitching into a frown, he knows that he's played down fatal injuries before – hence her disbelief – but he smiles gently; unable to resist the odd warmth from her concern; "I can move both arms without much trouble," He lifts both arms to demonstrate, but she still moves her arms to bring her hands up to the injury; he quickly captures both hers in his, "You don't have enough chakra anyway;" She knows that she doesn't and soon concedes, releasing the tension in her arms, he releases his grip as she takes the soap from him; needing something to occupy her other than the feeling of his hands all over her – no matter how pleasant the feeling.

Although she enjoys the feeling of his chest under her gentle touch and Sakura remembers how it feels to be so close to another where her touch will be reciprocated – where it's not for the sake of treatment. All too quickly he pulls away and washes the suds from them both,

"Sorry," He comments, stepping out of the shower as he grips the corner of a towel, "But I won't be able to control myself if you keep touching me like that;" She steps out, with a playfully remorseful expression on her face as he envelops her in the towel, "I know, but there'll be plenty of time for that later... besides, it'll be better once you're more energized," He pulled her close to him again, with a hand at the back of her head, his cheek against the side of her head and his free hand rubbing intensely, but gently up and down her back; she feels ready to drop asleep right there. He lets go all too soon, rubbing his own towel over himself, claiming the worst of the moisture,

"Hold on, I'll find you something to wear," He disappears down the hallway, Sakura can't help but wonder if he's especially anxious or if her fatigue is worse than she thinks; the only thing Sakura can focus on is keeping herself upright and not falling asleep as Kakashi returns wearing his tank top and mask combo and a loose pair of pyjama bottoms on, placing a small pile of folded clothes on the edge of the sink. She feels bad for making him take care of her, and scrubs her hair sluggishly with the towel, as Kakashi dries off her legs, and quickly bandages her side,

"That should feel better... here," He holds the clothes as she steps into them, her limbs feeling heavier by the second, she just manages to pull the shirt over her head as she drops into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Sakura's consciousness slowly returns, her head is resting on something warm; she can feel an arm over the top of her chest and a thumb gently stroking her cheek, it takes a moment to register the sensations as his hands lifts off her and she can hear the rustle of paper. His hand returns to its previous position and his thumb continues its gentle stroking, Sakura can't resist the feeling of complete safety and warmth, although she doesn't really want to sit up, she opened her eyes and shifted her head. Looking straight up, seeing Kakashi's head slightly inclined as he reads, he meets her gaze in a matter of moments,<p>

"You're awake," She leans forward pushing off the blanket, forcing herself to sit up as his hand remains on her, although allowing for her movements, as it slides over her shoulder and down her back as she swivels, sitting next to him on the sofa, "Feeling better?" Sakura always secretly likes the feeling of his hands on her; they always feel so large and comforting in comparison to her,

"Yes, thanks... I-I'm sorry about earlier," She grins sheepishly, raising an arm to scratch the side of her head, in embarrassment, he grins heartily in return,

"No worries, you must be hungry, right?" Sakura takes a moment to think about it and he is indeed correct;

"...Uh, yes, actually... What time is it?" He rises to his feet as she does the same, following him into his little kitchenette;

"About half six," _Whoa, I must have been asleep for ages..._Something obviously shows on her face as he returns her attention to him, "Don't worry about it, Sakura... I'm just glad you're alright," He turns around to busy himself with locating what Sakura supposed would end up as dinner, she eyes his back, noting that he's since pulled a thick jumper over his head,

"Did... anyone see you carrying me back?" She asks tentatively, leaning on the edge of one of the counters, although not quite in his line of vision,

"Yea, I bumped into Naruto," Kakashi glances over to her, catching her thoughtful expression, "He looked a little suspicious when I told him I was taking you to my place, but he seem to buy that it was only for concern of your health," Sakura nods even though he can't see,

"Hmm..." She folds her arms over her chest, the baggy feeling of the shirt strangely a comfort to her, she remembers that she hadn't bothered to put on any underwear or her wrappings, _oh well, _she smirks, _it's not like they wouldn't be taken off soon anyway_,

"Are you alright with some breaded pork and rice?" Sakura raises an eyebrow but nods nonetheless,

"Please... would you like me to make some tea?" He nods too as he finds a small rice cooker from one of the cupboards, glad that he remembered to wash it out before he left, they both busy themselves with the minor tasks they've assigned themselves.

* * *

><p>"How did your mission go?" Sakura asks, suddenly remembering, as she gathers some rice onto her chopsticks, that in the events of the last few hours, she forgotten to ask him;<p>

"Hmm? Oh, fine really, I had to break in some new Chuunins to a B-rank mission," He raises his one open eye (his haitai-ate had long since been discarded), he observes the cheeky smile playing on her face;

"Were they as annoying as they sound?"

"Yes, pretty much," Kakashi twists one of the small lumps around his plate as though he can't quite decide what to do with it; it seems to play the role of his thoughts,

"Sakura..."

"Hmm?" She chews on her bite slowly, her interest is held easily on her face, but he doesn't meet her eyes; he steadies his voice before speaking,

"Have you ever trained to that extent before?" There's something strange in his tone, but she has a more immediate question;

"What do you mean?"

"To the point where you collapse... do you train to that extent often?"

"Hmm...no, but I haven't had an opportunity to train recently, I've been swamped with the hospital and now some new research projects," She sighs lightly averting her eyes from him, "And it's my first day off in a while so I took the opportunity to train a little harder than usual. Shinji-kun put me off as I was trying to control my chakra and I directed more than I meant to into the kunai out of frustration," Sakura takes a small sip of tea, not wanting to hear the lecture he's sure to come out with, _a shinobi must always be aware of their surroundings, at the training grounds where you wouldn't have been attacked, you allowed your focus to drop? Does it ever drop out in the field? What if he was an enemy nin and you wasted all your chakra on one blow?_

"I understand," _Huh?_

"What?" She couldn't help but search him intently, an attempt to understand his odd behaviour; he smiles lightly, obviously taking amusement in her confusion,

"I know you don't like to be watched whilst training and Shinji..." He isn't entirely sure how to articulate the end of his sentence, "Well, he'd been annoying me every second of the mission so I can't blame you for feeling a little distracted," Kakashi watches Sakura's surprise – her eyes wide holding the expression;

"He was one of the Chuunins you took on the mission?"  
>"Mmh-hmm," He nods, taking his own sip of tea,<p>

"Damn..." Sakura sighs as she leans back in her chair, her hunger for food satiated as Kakashi removed the plates and cups, before returning to the table without taking a seat. Sakura too rises to her feet, unable to resist the mischievous smile on her face, it isn't lost on Kakashi as he raises a slow hand but she ducks out of his grasp – trying to keep her breath of laugher suppressed. Kakashi isn't far behind as he grabs the edge of the shirt knowing that Sakura won't give in easily and thus forces her to duck down and leave the shirt behind in his hand – his pleasure only heightening seeing her chest completely bare, feeling his own trousers tighten slightly. Sometimes he genuinely wonders if underwear really is more trouble than its worth.

He is quicker and they both know it, but it wouldn't be any fun if he caught her too soon so he works to back her into a corner, never gaining more than the occasional touches; he manages to pull loose the bow holding her trousers secure but they're skill hanging on her frame. Kakashi opted to take his own clothes off without the need for prompting , feeling far too restrictive; Sakura is hovering in the corner of the room, the delight not bothering to be hidden.

She's calculating the next move, whilst trying not to be distracted by the sight of Kakashi only in his boxers and looking as though he was about to burst out of them – the trousers are struggling to stay on her hips and it's almost too much for him. Sakura decides to try and avoid him but in the process turns away slightly and the movement in her peripheral vision catches her attention and she fails to avoid falling onto the sofa in front of her.

Despite the exposed and showy pose she momentarily holds, due to falling over the arm, he's on her in a second with one hand on her hip, and the other smoothing down her bare back. He keeps his hand firmly between her shoulder blades, enjoying how soft her skin is whilst his other hand busies itself finally ridding her body of the last of its clothing, the bottoms fall easily away as he quickly taking the opportunity to yank off his boxers.

His free hand returns to her hip, massaging it gently as she steps out of the bottoms; both hands moving – the one on her shoulder down and around to her left breast and the right around to between her thighs. She stands up a little allowing a shaky breath to escape telling him his touches are welcome and serving their purpose; Kakashi struggles for control over himself, the past three weeks of celibacy have caught up; he nearly looses it as a single finger traces between her folds and up, gently over her clitoris.

The quiet moan she can't suppress does wonders for his desire as does her involuntary jerk backwards, as through trying to get away, but it only accomplishes her buttocks grinding into his erection, pleasuring them both.

Sakura isn't half as wet as she could be, but they both know from experience that its better this way for their first round – too much moisture reduces sensation and he'll leave her behind. His hand returns to her hip as he bends his knees to angle himself properly, he rubs his tip over her sensitive flesh between her legs as a last teasing action. Pressing his chest into her back, his hand moves to her as-yet neglected breast and in the process traps her a little tighter as his finger dig in to her hip almost painfully.

With a careful tweak of her nipple and a wicked thrust of his hips, her feet slip from under her and Sakura's hips are ground into the arm of the sofa with each jarring thrust, he knows he won't last long as he forces another hand down to stroke gently the swollen nub between her legs, it has the desired effect of her pushing her hips back against his, along with a few louder moans – but still only enough for him to hear. With each thrust he gets a little deeper but it isn't quite enough, he gives a last squeeze over her breast before managing to lean back upright. Without pulling out, he takes hold of one of her thighs,

"S-sit up," She understands what he wants and complies, a breathy gasp escapes at the change in angle, the flexibility of the Kuniochi is put to good use as she manages to swivel her body around until she is facing him, both his hands find her hips in a split second as their gazes lock. He pulls her back close to him as he straightens his legs, allowing for the deeper penetration not afforded by the previous position, her body is straight, but tilted with her shoulders on the sofa but he holding up her hips; he's so close to the edge and by the expression she holds he can tell she is too, he pulls gently back and pauses.

Snapping his hips forward, she breaks their gaze by shutting her eyes and arching her back, unable to hide a low cry that escapes, Kakashi can't help the tug on him at the sound of her voice and he repeats the action but this unable to control the force, or speed, as soon as he's thrust in up to the hilt he withdraws and drives in again, he holds her hips a little higher so that his tip bumps her cervix at each turn.

Sakura's legs twitch and she lifts them, changing the angle as her muscles continually squeeze him from the inside, his breaths escape in short pants as he's loosing control, the mix of sound and smell and touch is overwhelming, his control is completely lost and he thrusts erratically pulling her hips to meet him half way whist driving in with as much force as he can muster.

Her muscles quiver around him as do her legs whilst they encircle him and attempt to pull him closer, Kakashi is forced to resist his orgasm as hers begins, she grips him tight as he continues his erratic and uncontrolled driving into her. He yanks again on her hips pulling them absolutely flush to him as her legs loose tension and release their grip on him, he thrusts forward despite knowing he can't go any further as he explodes inside her emptying himself completely with a heavy groan and a few more gentle thrusts, he can feel her muscles flutter around him again as he looks down, her body almost complexly straight with her hips held so high by him.

He feels so at peace suddenly loving how she tenses around him, his body so sensitive as it softens from release. He holds the position for a little while, loving as well, how her medical skills mean effectively absolute protection and he doesn't have to worry about immediate withdrawal, Kakashi leans slowly down, wanting to feel her chest against his own as well as rest.

Annoyed that the sofa arm won't allow it, he leans down far enough for Sakura to wrap her arms around him and he carries them to the more comfortable bed; he lays them down, withdrawing but without relinquishing his hold on her. Her lips find his quickly in a deep kiss; it lacks lust but not passion, his hand smoothes over her back and hers over his chest; he revels in the feeling that with every breath, her chest is pushed a little more into his. They're happy to lie there for a little while, allowing their breaths to catch them up and their pulses to slow.

"That last mission must really have been stressful, huh?" He can't resist a grin, easily spotting the cheeky glint in her eyes, Sakura rolls onto her back taking a deep breath, immediately catching his attention as his eyes sprawl over her body,

"Hmm, it was..." His hands smooth over her stomach, as he leans over her, propped on his elbow, "I did miss this," His eyes taking as much in of her as they can, "Having your body under mine, taking in your scent," He leans down and nuzzles over her stomach and breasts, sniffing loudly, "Before rubbing _my_ scent over you instead," She can't resist rolling her eyes in mock exasperation at his playful gesture of possessiveness, he continues to nuzzle up her neck planting the odd kiss before he reaches her lips and captures them, not waiting long before his tongue darts out to meet hers.

He forgets, occasionally, with his mask so often hiding them away, just how erotic a kiss can become and how just the simple touch of lips or a tongue can provide the final _'touch'_ to his arousal. Sex, at least to Kakashi, is the combination of the five senses, he needs to hear, smell, see, touch and taste before he can reach a satisfaction deep enough to make the effort worth his while – and as good as the first round was, it wasn't enough to rid three weeks worth of especially high tension.

Although, it is infinitely easier with a woman who already knows what he likes; he slides a knee between her legs and parts them enough for him to kneel between them; breaking the kiss, he parts his knees, forcing her legs to open a little wider, exposing herself to him. He is already hard enough to take her, but he doesn't want to end it too soon,

"Sakura," He locks eyes with hers and his hands rest on the bed either side of her waist, "Touch yourself," She raises an eyebrow, at first a little uncertain, but her right hand snakes down her body to rub tentatively over her heightened nub between her legs. Its difficult to explain what feels so sexy at his open voyeurism as her fingers dance quickly,

"Slowly," He corrects, as one of his hands wanders unhurriedly up her body, over the curve of her waist, over her breast, and up to her mouth, he brushes two fingers over her lips which she easily accepts to begin to suck on them, as she would another part of his anatomy. Just as she allows his fingers into her mouth, she dips one of her own fingers into her core, earning a throaty groan from Kakashi, who has to physically resist ripping her hand away and thrusting inside as roughly as he can.

Her mouth and tongue rub and stimulate his fingers, she is careful to treat them as one – never separating them and it gives Kakashi the curious sensation that she is actually stimulating his erection, it twitches in response as she runs the tip of her tongue up the underside of his fingers, he can effectively feel the same happening on his member. As he too watches her fingers stimulate herself, he subconsciously widens his legs, forcing hers to open a little more as well, as she slips two fingers inside, he can't resist leaning forward to rub his tip gently over her swollen, and for the time being, forgotten clitoris, smearing his droplet of pre-cum over it.

It produces an immediate reaction that Kakashi is almost not expecting, she bucks her hips – unable to do otherwise – as she grinds his tip closer to her while his fingers muffle her cry of response, it takes more self-control than Kakashi previously anticipated to prevent himself from coming over rather than in her.

For having had almost no direct stimulation to his erection, he feels close to bursting and it's almost jealous of the sensations her fingers must be getting. His free hand tugs gently on her wrist, unable to form the appropriate words as he pulls her hand away at the same time he does his own and directs them both to her nipples, the moisture will add extra stimulation, just as their respective hands touch her nipples, he thrusts sharply inside; she's so hot and wet and tight it nearly over powers him.

He holds still for a moment, mesmerized by the feeling of her body arching into him and accepting the sudden intrusion, he can't help but note how perfectly she fits against him as he reaches up to take another kiss, shifting his hips to thrust forcefully forwards, earning himself a moan which tickles his tongue and sends jolts of pleasure straight to his groin. He enjoys the feeling of covering and controlling her body under him, although he can never mange it entirely, she always twitches her hips under him, changing the angle of his penetration whilst he's still in her (which only succeeds in heightening their respective pleasure). Letting go of her breast, he slips an arm under her middle back while she's in mid arch forcing it into a permanent one as with each shove into her, he captures her sensitive nub with a minute roll of his hips, her breathy moans and whispers of his name are only enough for him to hear and quickens the pace and hardens each plunge inside.

He knows it won't be too long before he shoots his own warmth inside her again, his gaze finds hers as she rubs her thumbs over his nipples drawing a grunt from him, she kisses him and draws out his tongue, sucking it gently – another sensation which shoots down to currently occupied member, he groans, again close, he loosens his grip on her, his hands rushing to her knees to pull them away from the grip on his hips.

He splays them either side as wide as she can take, as he continues his rough pounding – rubbing over her aching clitoris each time, Sakura arches her back again, unable to resist the desperate wave of pleasure which racks her almost violently, she quivers underneath him before clenching around his erection tightly, he gives a deep, masculine cry in response, as he jerks forward roughly burying himself to the hilt, accompanied by the light cry of his name from her – its enough to send him over the edge as he shudders a few shaky thrusts in, spurting his release deep inside.

He collapses forward onto her, resting his face into the crook of her neck, his elbows taking the worst of his weight as he feels her legs tighten around his hips, again he can feel her trembling muscles around his softening member; a relaxing feeling matching his gentle float down from his climax, her breath is as rough and uneven as his own. He feels completely relaxed and at peace, he forces himself up and off of her, lying on his back, he holds open his arms long enough to welcome her into them, as well as pulling the cover over them both.

They meet gazes once more and he doesn't speak, but neither can he hide his emotions in such a relaxed, satisfied state, they stare at each other for a few moments, intuition is telling him that whatever he's expressing, Sakura is reflecting it right back to him. Only Sakura has ever really brought this level of satisfaction and he knows not to let a good thing slip through his fingers, Kakashi pulls her flush against his chest, tucked under his chin, every iota of tension slowly unwinding. Sleep claims him quickly, deeply and without complaints.


End file.
